Abuse in Gravity Falls
by SomeGirlNamedKiera
Summary: When the gang at the Mystery Shack meet a new girl named Piper Gollie, they soon discover her family isn't so happy after all. Her mother overdosed on drugs, her father abuses her, and she gets bullied. It'll take a lot to save her from this unhappy life, or will a simple task do? (RATED T FOR CHILD ABUSE AND MURDER)


"It's all your fault! It's all your fault!" Jackson Gollie screamed at his daughter, Piper Gollie.

"If you weren't putting all that stress on your mother she would have never overdosed you brat!" He yelled at the crying 12 year old. Piper always had to deal with being bullied at school. The kids teased her because she was too skinny or that she was unpopular. Sandy Gollie, her mother, did everything she could to help. It started to cause a lot of stress on not only Piper, but also herself. She started overdosing on pills and drugs to help her relax, but resulted in her passing on.

"I can't help what other kids think of me!" Piper scolded back. Jackson slapped her face hard. "I never even wanted you, you little twit!"

Piper ran to the door holding her red cheek as tears streamed down her narrow face. As she was about to walk out Jackson whipped her with a belt as she fled the room crying. "AND STAY OUT YOU SPOILED BRAT!"

Piper got her bike and pedaled away as fast as she could. She sniffed as she looked around. Gravity Falls wasn't really an impressive town. There weren't many friendly people or cool attractions. Except for one place in the woods. She would go to the Mystery Shack every day until her father found out and forbidden her from going back by whipping her and sending Piper to her cold room without any dinner. But she didn't care this time. It would be like any other day. She would get scolded, whipped, and then sent into her room to cry herself to sleep.

As she arrived at the shack she saw the employees outside spinning a pig around on the ground. She guessed they were on break. As she got closer she stopped her bike and put it on the stand. As she stepped on the shack's front porch a voice called out to her.

"HEY! YOU THERE! COME PLAY SPIN THE PIG WITH US!" A young girl yelled at her. Piper spun around quickly to see 4 people looking at her.

Their smiles suddenly faded into frowns. "Dude are you okay?" The older boy asked her.

"Yeah your right cheek is super swelled up." The teenage girl told her. "Oh. I'm fine." Piper squeaked. She sat down next to the younger girl.

"Hi. I'm Mabel." She said to Piper. Piper smiled. "I'm Piper." As they began playing Spin-the-Pig Piper's phone rang. It was her dad.

"Hi dad."

"Where are you?"

"Um, nowhere. Just…taking a forest walk."

"Get your butt home now. I know you're at the Mystery Shack you little un-behaved brat."

"But dad I found friends."

"I don't care. You better get home NOW."

"Fine. Love you."

"Hate you too twerp."

Piper hung up as she sighed. "Alright guys I have to go." Mabel sighed. "Aww!" "Do you have to go?" The older boy, Soos, asked. As Piper walked to her bike she looked over to the 4 of them with a please-help-me look on her face.

As she climbed on the bike she let out a shaky sigh, and it was obvious that she was really upset about something. The younger boy, Dipper, knew something was up.

As Piper pedaled away Dipper followed silently. He was led into downtown Gravity Falls and found himself arriving at a small broken down white house with a brown roof.

As walked to the door a tall man in about his 40's was standing there with an angry expression on his face.

As the door slammed shut Dipper walked closer to the house. He heard muffled voices. "I thought I told you to never go to that place again Piper." "It's just I used to go there every day with mom before the, _incident._" "But I said NO." Dipper heard a whip and loud crying. "Daddy please stop!" Another whip. The crying got louder as yelling was heard. "Don't make me hit your stupid face!" Jackson barked. Piper sobbed uncontrollably causing him to smack her other cheek. "NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM! NO DINNER FOR YOU TONIGHT!" Piper's sobs faded as she walked into a small room with cold cement floors and chipped paint on the walls.

Dipper walked to the back of the house and found a window above a rose bush. He peeked in and saw purple painted walls with blotches of the paint missing revealing a cement wall behind it. He looked over to see Piper crying with red marks all over her face and arms.

"Psst." Dipper whispered. Piper got up silently and walked to the window. "Hi." She greeted quietly. "I heard everything. You can't live in this terrible place. You should spend the night at the shack with Mabel and I." Dipper explained.

She looked to her door. "How will we get passed my dad?" Dipper smiled as he grabbed Piper's hand pulling her softly out of the house. They snuck to Piper's bike as they climbed on. Dipper went on her pegs. She pedaled all the way to the shack without her father noticing.

When they arrived at the Mystery Shack it was nearly sunset. They walked inside as Dipper introduced Piper to Grunkle Stan. "She, um, wants to spend the night with…Mabel!" Dipper lied.

"As long as it doesn't cost me any money I'm fine with it." Grunkle Stan replied. They ran upstairs laughing and were greeted by Mabel playing with Waddles. "Piper! You're spending the night!" She cried and hugged her.

"Piper's father abuses her." Dipper whispered after Mabel questioned why she looked beat up. Piper nodded as she looked over to Mabel.

As she heard a knock at the front door Piper nearly jumped. Her heart stopped when she heard the voice of her abusive father which sounded calm for once in forever.

"Hi. I'm here to pick up my daughter Piper. She came here without my permission." "She's upstairs in the attic." Stan told him. Footsteps were heard as Jackson slammed the door open.

Piper cried and backed up against the wall as her father approached her. "It's fine Piper. I'm not going to hurt you. Why would I hurt my daughter?" He tried to calm her down.

Jackson scooped her up and carried the screaming girl out. He threw her into the backseat and tied her up tightly with the seatbelt. As he sped away from the shack low growls escaped from his throat.

Everything was a blur until Piper saw the familiar broken down white paneling. She whimpered as her father placed her roughly on a chair. Jackson picked out wire ropes and tied her hands to the chair.

He whipped her face, chest, stomach, and legs until her cries were muffled. She struggled to get out causing the wires to dig deeper into her wrists. He then punched her face until blood dripped out of her nose.

She cried as he uncomfortably untied her hands that were now red and bleeding. As Piper started to run Jackson kicked her to the ground and against a wall. He slapped her face a few times before kicking her again.

As she crawled into her room Jackson got his meat cleaver. He opened the door and raised the cleaver as Piper let out a horrified shriek. He swung and cut into her arm. He sliced her arm 3 more times as Piper cried and suddenly kicked her father's chest with all the strength she had left.

As she felt a burst of energy Piper dashed to the door. Before Jackson can get up Piper was already in the front yard running to her bike. As she started pedaling away Jackson slammed open the door and went full sprint after her.

Piper rode passed the police station. It was too late to go back now.

She rode into the forest and to the Mystery Shack. As she scrambled up onto the porch and pounded on the door her father walked towards her holding the bloodied weapon.

"Piper. Be a good girl and come to daddy."

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" The girl cried out in a piercing tone. Stan answered the door as Piper rushed in crying. After waiting a second there was a loud knock at the door.

"PIPER DON'T YOU RUN FROM YOUR FATHER!" An angry voice called from the other side. She screamed as she ran up into the attic to find Dipper reading and Mabel playing with Waddles.

Piper collapsed on the floor sniffling and wailing. Dipper looked at her bloody arm. He removed his shirt wrapping it around Piper's left arm. Dipper wrapped his arms gently around Piper hugging her. She hugged him tightly crying still.

Mabel took the desk in their room and moved it in front of the door. The twins tried to calm Piper down as she sniffed and coughed. The only noise besides soft sniffles was the yelling between Stan and Jackson. "MY DAUGHTER IS IN THERE! GIVE HER TO ME!"

"SIR, I HAVE A GUN, IF YOU DO NOT LEAVE US ALONE, I WILL SHOOT!"

"SHE IS MY DAUGHTER! I WANT MY DAUGHTER BACK!"

"YOU TRIED TO MURDER HER! THIS IS CHILD ABUSE!"

Piper shivered softly as Dipper put his vest around her shoulders.

Dipper stood up. "I'll go talk to him." He said softly. "Dipper my dad is a really unstable man. He's been this way since my mom died…" Mabel gasped. "Your mom died?" Piper nodded slowly as tears welled up in her eyes.

Dipper walked out of the room. Muffled voices between him and Stan were heard. The door opened.

"Mr. Gollie, please calm down. Piper does not deserve to be treated this way. There are different ways to cope with your loss." He explained.

Jackson sniffed. "You don't understand. Sandy was my everything. She and Piper were the only things I liked about this trap we all call life. When Piper caused all that stress on her mother and caused her to die…it was all her fault! It was all Piper's fault!"

"But you weren't the only person bothered by the passing of Sandy Gollie. Piper was deeply affected too. And when she was getting bullied, more stress was put on Piper than Sandy. Piper was a strong girl, much stronger than Sandy. Maybe even stronger than you." Dipper told Mr. Gollie. He rolled his eyes. "You're full of it! Sandy is a strong woman! Much stronger then that brat Piper! Much stronger than you! You may even think you are something, but I tell you you're not, you're not kid! You don't even deserve this life!" He barked at the 12 year old boy.

With that, Jackson hacked at Dipper cutting deep into his chest.

Dipper fell back onto the floor holding himself as blood dripped out. Piper ran down hearing the commotion. She grabbed a butcher knife just in case.

"Dipper!"

She knelt down beside him as tears rolled down her cheeks. Piper stood up slowly. She shot a fierce look at her dad and clenched her hands into fists.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! You can call me names, you can abuse me, you can neglect me, but you cannot hurt my friends!"

Piper walked slowly to her dad still staring daggers at him.

"You don't deserve to be free like this! You deserve to be behind bars! Heck, you don't even deserve that! You deserve to die, and go and burn in hell." Piper stabbed her father's chest looking him straight in the eye.

"Forever."

She twisted the blade and ripped it out violently causing blood to squirt all over herself. Jackson dropped to his knees.

The cleaver hit the ground making a loud noise. Piper ran over to Dipper examining his wound. She and Mabel put him in Stan's car and they all drove to the hospital.

Luckily, the cleaver didn't go deep enough to be considered fatal, and that Dipper would be fine in about a few weeks.

Four weeks later Dipper went back to the Mystery Shack fine. Piper was transferred to an orphanage in a city nearby Gravity Falls.

The day after Dipper's return Stan headed out early in the morning somewhere. He didn't return until near the end of the day, and he wasn't alone.

Piper was with him holding adoption certificates in her hands. Most of her wounds were barely visible except for her wrists and the cuts from the meat cleaver. She had a big grin on her face and for the first time since they met, she actually enjoyed herself.

Now every summer the Pines twins come up to Gravity Falls to not only see their Great Uncle Stan, but also their Cousin Piper.


End file.
